The Pull of the Moon
by The Writer Of The FanFiction
Summary: I was going to write a nice summary but i took up to much so just read it i think you will love it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer! i don't not own sailor moon or Ouran high School host club.

* * *

Prologue {Sailor Moon}

Three months after they defeated Galactica Darien had permanently moved to America to take an amazing job offer. He and Usagi continued to write to each other but Usagi felt it wasn't the same. At the end of the School year, her parents had enrolled her to a school called Ouran high school, and she got accepted. Ami said that she should do good in this school and make her family proud. Her parents also said they would be spending the whole summer on a private beach, but they had to share it with some important teenagers. Her friends couldn't come because they had to many plans over the summer, and Luna wanted to stay with Artemis. Just before they left she received a letter from Darien but decided to wait to open the letter.

Prologue {O.H.S.H.C}

Kyoya never lets anyone touch his heart of ice. He was the host club finical manager, and didn't have a large fan base. He was quite happy about that. At the end of the school year Tamaki surprised the Host club telling them they would be spending the summer at a Private Beach house, but they would be sharing it with the Tsukino family which only had four people, the parents and their two children. Everyone was quite excited about this except Kyoya, but he knew he had to keep Tamaki happy or he will have one of his 'fits'.

* * *

{Usagi P.O.V}

They had just arrived first and i helped take all of the bags in. _Luckily we made it before the rich snobs showed up. _i said in my mind, though i really shouldn't say that since my family is rich. Just then her brother flew past her trying to get to the bathroom. "Are all the bags in the house?" i asked my mom and dad who nodded. i made my way to my room and put my bathing suit on. it was a black one piece that dropped a little in the back. My friends freaked when i got this but i thought it looked good on me. i headed outside yelling to my parents saying "I am going down to the beach."

When i got to the beach i saw water for miles. I put my towel on the sand and sat on it looking at the water. "To bad Neptune isn't here she would love all this water" i said to my self quietly. out of the corner of my eyes i saw a Black Limo pull up. I packed my stuff up and booked it to the house and up to my room. I DID NOT wat to meet them right now. So i locked myself in my room till the moon came out. i looked at it and i could feel the pull of the moon. "Okay moon, i'll come up there" i said and transformed into my princess winged form, and i took off to the moon. When i got there i felt the pull to go to the inner sanctum. i saw the image og my mother Queen serenity.

"You came Serenity," Mother said.

"I felt the pull, of course i came," i said as i knelt down in front of her.

"Look around you Serenity," mother said and i looked around. "Tell me what you see,"

"i see the kingdom in ruins," i told her.

"What else?" she asked

"I see it repairing it's self," i told her and i did the kingdom looked like it was being rebuilt.

"Correct each time you come here the kingdom repairs itself." Mother said and i gasped.

"Really that is wonderful," I said.

"I know it takes a lot out of you but will you try to come up here more often?" Mother asked and i nodded my head. To help rebuild the kingdom.

"I would do anything for this kingdom" I said with my hand over my heart.

"Thank you my dear daughter" Mother said smiling.

* * *

{Kyoya P.O.V}

As we entered the house i saw a girl rush up stairs. "That was our daughter Usagi," Said the female that greeted them. "My name is Ikuko Tsukino, This is my husband Kenji, and my son Shingo." The women named Ikuko.

"I am Kyoya, the blond one is Tamaki, The small blonde is Hunny, And the one next to him is Mori, the girl is Haruhi, and the twins. Hikaru, and Kaoru," I said pointing to each of them. The Family bowed to us.

"Should i get Usagi?" the boy named Shingo asked.

The mother shook her head "You probably shouldn't you know that she is going through some stuff right now Shingo. She will come out when she is ready." Ikuko said and walked up the stairs with the rest of her family in tow.

"They seem nice" Haruhi commented .

"I agree, i cant wait to see this Usagi," Tamaki said causing Haruhi to glare at him.

"I am going to lye down" i said and left them at the bottom of the stairs.

{Time skip}

I woke up to the moon rising. I felt drawn to it. i got up and put my shoes on and quietly walked down the stairs and outside. I walked down to the beach and looked up and there i saw a Girl with a crescent moon symbol, a white long dress and angel wings flying to the moon. i stared for five minutes. Then i thought _Who ever that was i will find you._

* * *

{Usagi P.O.V}

{next morning}

I woke up and was hungry, because i skipped dinner i put on a pair of black shorts, and a blue tank top. i walked down stairs and went in to the kitchen. I saw no one was up, so i decided to make up for yesterday and made Breakfast for everyone. Luckily Makoto taught me how to cook. after it was all done i plated it and waited everyone to come to the smell, i hid and waited. Surly everyone had woken p and came to the food.

"Who did all of this?" Mother asked and i came out of my hiding place, and looked at all of them mother gasped and the boys that were there i saw their mouths open slightly.

"I decided to make up for my behavior for yesterday," i said, and my family was still looking at me with shock. "It isn't poisoned Makoto taught me how to cook, the sooner you eat the sooner you get you dessert." and as i said that a cute little boy was at the table eating it.

"Usa-Chan this is Really good!" he exclaimed

"thank you," i said bowing. they all took their seats and began to eat.

"Wow you are a natural cook" Mother said.

"Thank you mother," I said finishing my food.

After five minutes they all finished and i got up and pulled a cake out. It was frosted by a homemade frosting, and was decorated with frosting flowers. Mother gasped. "Usagi how long where you up making this!" mother exclaimed.

"Not long maybe an hour or two, getting the frosting to the taste i want was hard. It is cream cheese frosting," i said while cutting a piece for everyone.

"Usa-Chan this looks great!" Hunny said as he took a bite "And amazing too! Kyoya you need to get more cakes like these for the club,"

"Oh my Usagi he is right this is wonderful! why didn't you tell us you could cook and bake like this!" Shingo exclaimed.

"Um I wanted it to be a surprise," i said while scratching the back of my head my nervous tik. "I would like all of your names please," i said to the teens who we still eating their cake.

"I am Haruhi, the blonde next to me is Tamaki, the black haired guy with glasses is Kyoya, The one looking at the rest of that cake with hearts in his eyes is Hunny, the one next to him is Mori, and the twins are Hikaru, and Kaoru." Haruhi explained.

"Well it is nice to meet all of you!" i said and bowed to them. "I am sorry about my behavior yesterday, it is just i miss my friends, but i can't wait to get to know you better," i said and started taking there plates but mother stopped me.

"You made a wonderful breakfast, i will do the dishes how about to go and read that letter from Darien" mother said and my eyes widened.

"i forgot about it thank you mother. I will be back shortly," i said as i bowed and ran up my room.

I pulled out the letter.

_Dear Usagi,_

_I am truly sorry but i have fallen in love with someone else. I know that you will be mad and that Usa will never be born but i have to follow my own heart. I have already given up my tuxedo mask powers. I am truly sorry but from all the time hanging out with you, you taught me to follow my heart where it takes me._

_i am sorry once again,_

_Darien_

After i read the letter i began to cry and throw stuff "Darien why did you do this to me!" i said. Just then i heard a knock on the door but i didn't respond just the the door opened as i threw my star locket into the wall.

"Usagi why are you throwing things around?" Kyoya asked.

"My boyfriend dumped me by letter!" i yelled and began to cry.

"That was a dumb move," Kyoya said as he sat on a chair that was close to me.

"Why are you here!" i yelled at him.

"I don't know," he said in a calm voice.

* * *

{Kyoya P.O.V}

_Flash back {this morning} _

_i woke up the smell of delicious food, and apparently everyone else did as well. Ikuko asked who made this and a girl wearing, black shorts, a blue tank top, and she had her long hair in buns popped out saying this was an apology for yesterday. everyone in the club (except Haruhi) mouth's dropped and i was instantly mad at each of them. _

_""It isn't poisoned Makoto taught me how to cook, the sooner you eat the sooner you get you dessert." and as she mentioned Dessert Hunny was at the table shoving a spoonful of the food in his mouth._

_"Usa-Chan this is Really good!" he exclaimed _

_"thank you," she said bowing. We all took our seats and began to eat._

_"Wow you are a natural cook" her Mother said. _

_"Thank you mother," she said finishing her food._

_After five minutes we all finished and she got up and pulled a cake out. the cake was beautiful as if it was bought from a store. Her Mother gasped at it. "Usagi how long where you up making this!" Her mother exclaimed._

_"Not long maybe an hour or two, getting the frosting to the taste i want was hard. It is cream cheese frosting," she said while cutting a piece for everyone, and gasped silently. Just who is this girl! I thought as she placed a plate of cake in front of me. _

_"Usa-Chan this looks great!" Hunny said as he took a bite "And amazing too! Kyoya you need to get more cakes like these for the club," I made a mental note because for once i agreed with him._

_"Oh my Usagi he is right this is wonderful! why didn't you tell us you could cook and bake like this!" Shingo exclaimed._

_"Um I wanted it to be a surprise," she said while scratching the back of her head. "I would like all of your names please," she said to us. No one spoke then Haruhi spoke. _

_"I am Haruhi, the blonde next to me is Tamaki, the black haired guy with glasses is Kyoya, The one looking at the rest of that cake with hearts in his eyes is Hunny, the one next to him is Mori, and the twins are Hikaru, and Kaoru." Haruhi explained _

_"Well it is nice to meet all of you!" she said and bowed to us. "I am sorry about my behavior yesterday, it is just i miss my friends, but i can't wait to get to know you better," she said and i wanted to say something but her mother spoke before me. _

_"You made a wonderful breakfast, i will do the dishes how about to go and read that letter from Darien" Usagi's mother said and is saw Usagi's eyes widened. _

_"i forgot about it thank you mother. I will be back shortly," she said and bowed then she ran up to her room. Who ever this Darien was i didn't like him one bit._

_"Your daughter is wonderful," Tamaki commented. I turned and glared at him willing him to go away. He wasn't even looking at me no one was they were looking at where Usagi was standing. _

_"She isn't usually like this, i'm not complaining, but usually she isn't up till i have to wake her up personally. I didn't even know she was that talented at cooking. It makes me wonder if she has any more talents. Maybe you guys can figure it out when she comes to Ouran in a few months," I had been listening to the whole time but the last part caught their attention. _

_"She is joining Ouran" the twins said with an evil smile. i got up and left to my room. I walked past Usagi's and heard her crying and throwing things. i knocked on her door and when she didn't answer i opened the door just in time to see her throw a star shaped necklace into a wall. _

_"Usagi why are you throwing things around?" i asked._

_"My boyfriend dumped me by letter!" she yelled and began to cry. _

_"That was a dumb move," i said as i sat on a chair that was close to her._

_"Why are you here!" she yelled at me. _

_"I don't know," i said in a calm voice. _

End of flash back

"What do you mean" she asked wiping her eyes.

"Would you like me to get your mom?" i asked her avoiding her question. She looked at me like she knew i avoided the question, but she slowly shook her head.

"She can't see me like this, She would be too worried." she said as she hugged a pillow.

"What happened?" i asked her and she started crying again. "You don't have to tell me," i told her.

"I'll tell you. My boyfriend was going to school across the sea and then he permanently moved there. We were still together, we wrote letters to each other. I just read a letter saying he was breaking up with me because her fell in love with someone else." She cried. "Am i not good enough for him? yes i knew he was a little older then me but i thought that didn't matter to him."

"Usagi the dude is stupid for leaving you. Just from meeting you this morning i can tell you a a great and caring person," i told her and she looked at me.

"T-thank you Kyoya, i needed to hear that. I am sorry for crying like a baby." She said wiping the tears from her eyes again, and she smiled.

"I am going to go now Usagi," i said and bowed. then walked out the room.

I walked to my room and changed into swimming trunks and grabbed a black towel.

I avoided the Hosts and walked down to the beach. i placed my towel on the sand and sat down on it. Not even five minutes someone was standing in front of me. I looked up and saw it was Usagi in a Black one piece. _Whoa._ i thought.

"may i sit down?" she asked and i nodded.

"feeling better?" i asked her and she looked away.

"honestly no not really but hey pain doesn't go away in five minutes." she said as she sat down on her towel. "why do you seem to have a heart of ice?" she asked Quietly.

i looked at her in-surprise. "Why would you say that?" i looked at her.

"I saw it this morning when you were glaring at your friends when i first saw you." she said looking at the water.

"You are pretty observant." i said looking at her.

"No one would say that about me. My friends think i can't do anything. don't get me wrong i love them but it is true. When i first met them yeah it was true but now i just act like i am that way because i know they like to take care of me, but in all honesty I can do a lot. I can play the Piano, violin, and Cello. I can get good grades and i do actually i pass every test with a one hundred but i asked my teacher to not tell my friends and give me fake grades on a fake test. As you saw i can cook, but if my friends found out about this they would have no one to take care of. So i pretend i even did it for Darien, but now i am wondering if i keep pretending how long till my friends just give up on me," she said and she looked near tears. "I'm sorry i don't know where that came from," she said wiping her tears.

"Well i think you have to tell them. It will be hard for them at first but if they are the way you said then they will be proud of you, because they are the ones that cause that change." I said

She nodded, and said "You are right Kyoya thank you!" she turned and looked at me and sh ehad a smile on her face.

"I can't till you come to Ouran in a Few months, what year are you going to be in?" i asked

"Third year," She said.

"Cool i am going to be a third year too," i said and she smiled.

"Look at the water isn't it pretty," Usagi said her attention on the water. I nodded my head. "Neptune would love that," she said and she looked at me in confusion. "Neptune is what i call Michiru. She loves the water," she said still looking at the water.

Just then the other hosts Ran out. "Hey Kyoya, and Usagi" Tamaki said as he plopped down next to her. "How are you Usagi," he asked in his 'Special' voice.

I saw Usagi's eye squint like sh ewas trying to keep herself in check. _Figures as much._ i thought.

"Want to play volley ball Usagi" Tamaki asked and after Usagi said that she turned and punched him in the stomach. _Way to go Usagi_. i thought

"Don't Flirt with me, you idiot," She said looking at him like he was a bug that she wanted to crush.

she stood up. "Well i am going to play some discus." she said as she pulled a discus out of a bag i didn't know she had. "Do you want to play," She asked and i nodded my head and stood up.

"Are you any good" she asked

"I don't know i haven't ever played before," i told her and she smiled evilly

"Then let me show you before we play," she said as she took a pose up. She threw it and it was like she was dancing with it each time she threw it she would do a dance move or would do a flip to catch it. Everyone stopped and watch her 'Dance'. The final moved she did was were she threw it really far out towards the water and began to do a bunch of dance moves and flips, finally it came back and she caught it with ease. Everyone's mouths were wide open, ad she didn't even break a sweat.

"How the heck did you do that!" the twins exclaimed, and she blushed realizing everyone was staring at her. "Those moves were amazing," the twins gushed.

Usagi walked back to me not paying them attention. "See easy," she said smiling.

"Trying to show off?" i asked her and she laughed.

"Shut up! Now ready to play with a pro?" she asked and i nodded so did the others. she looked at all of them "You all want to play okay!" she exclaimed as she backed away throwing the disc.

{few hours later}

She never dropped the disc.

We were all tired out after our game but she just kept jumping up and down. "You aren't even the sliest bit tired?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"Why would i be!" she exclaimed and began to pack her stuff up.

"Are you always this energetic?" i asked and she looked away. Me and her pack up our stuff and walked up to the house.

"Only when i am sad," she whispered so low i barely heard her. "I am fine i am going to make dinner if mother hasn't all ready," she said as she walked to the kitchen.

* * *

{Two weeks later Usagi P.O.V}

I woke up really early and ran down stairs to prepare some breakfast.

{Thirty minutes later}

"Usagi if you keep preparing food like this you are going to make us all fat!" Father exclaimed.

"No you wont all the ingredients i use are all healthy each meal i prepare for you is no more then two thousand calories. You burn more then that in a day," i stated and my family stared at me like i was from another planet. _heh they would be right on that._ i said in my mind.

"Usagi," Kyoya said.

i looked at him and said, "Yes?"

"The instruments came," he said and i stared at him wide eyed

"Kyoya you weren't suppose to take that for real!" i exclaimed to him.

"A promise is a promise Usagi," Kyoya said chuckling.

Everyone was looking back and forth between Kyoya and i. "Fine!" i said in a huff and ran up stairs and grabbed my sheet music for the instruments._  
_

i returned and yelled for everyone to follow me. I entered the room that held the instruments. i walked to the piano and sat down. I began to play Islamay - An Oriental Fantasy by Balakierve. after i finish playing i looked at the shocked faces of everyone. next i moved to Violin, and then Cello. Through each piece everyone's face grew more and more shocked. After i was done i waited for their response.

"Well?" i said crossing my arms

"Usagi you were amazing!" they all gushed pulling me in for a hug. Everyone except Kyoya.

"T-thank you," i said, and pulled myself from their hugs. I looked at Kyoya, "what did you think?" i asked.

"You were amazing Usagi those instruments were well bought," he said and smiled.

"thank you for all of your complements." i said bowing to them.

"Why didn't you tell us you where that good?" My mother asked.

"Um you probably wouldn't have believed me," i told her.

"I would have," Mother said as she pulled me in a hug.

"I don't think you would have, but none the less thank you" i said as i pulled away from her hug.

{Around noon}

i was walking along the water along with everyone else. Then out of no where a gigantic water monster appeared. We all took off running and when they got to safety i created a hologram of my self and returned to where the beast was. "MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!" i shouted and transformed into sailor moon. "In the name of the moon i will punish you," i called my staff to me. "silver moon crystal power kiss!" i shouted and the monster was moon dusted. I walked back up to the house.

"Hello everyone," i said startling them

"You are sailor moon," my brother said.

"Yes i am, that monster you saw, there was only one of them so you are okay. But i will keep an eye on this area in case something like this happens again," i said then took off. i untransformed and walked back and got rid of the hologram before anyone noticed.

"that was so cool!" i said, and they looked at me. "Come on that was sailor moon!" i said excitedly.

"It was cool Usa-Chan," Hunny said.

I smiled. my secret was safe.

* * *

i hoped you all like it!

R&R

till next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer i do not own sailor moon or Ouran High school host club.

* * *

{Two months, and one week later,} {Usagi}

We packed all of our stuff and parted way but not before making plans to hangout that night. As i watched them disappear in their limo i realized i have some strong feelings towards Kyoya. i got in the car and we drove home. When we got home I saw a big Welcome home banner and my seven friends and cats standing their waiting for me. before the car even stopped fully i was out and hugging them "I missed you all so much!"

"We missed you too!" they said.

"Hey who is that?" Ami asked as a Limo pulled in. as the car parked i hopped over and waited for them to exit.

"Everyone this is some friends i made over the summer!" i exclaimed dragging them all over to my other friends.

"This is Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya," i said pushing them when i said their names. I saw the look in Tamaki's eyes "Tamaki if you even think about it you are dead" i said and he slouched down. "This is Ami, Rei, Makoto, Mina, Setsuna, Haruka, Michiru, and Hotaru." i said telling the Hosts my friends names.

"It is nice to meet all of you!" Hunny said.

"You all as well!" Mina said.

"How is Darien?" Rei asked and my face immanently fell.

"He broke up with me," I said and started crying everyone knew not to mention him, but them. they came and comforted me, i looked up and Kyoya looked like he wanted to do the same. i stopped cry and broke from the hug. "I am fine i have forgotten all about him. It just took me by surprise when you mentioned him that is all" i said.

"Did you make cake?" i asked Makoto who face palmed.

"I am sorry Usagi i forgot." she said.

"It is okay i don't need it," i said and my eight girl friends stared at me.

"Are you okay Usagi?" they asked.

"I am fine i don't need cake i had one this morning." i said and all the host looked like they were remembering the cake.

"That was such a great cake Usa-Chan" Hunny exclaimed.

"Hunny you weren't supposed to say anything," i said face palming.

"Sorry Usa-Chan," Hunny said looking immanently sad.

"Oh Hunny i didn't mean to make you sad" i said while trying to calm him down.

after he went back to his normal self i asked "What are we going to do?" i saw Haruka glaring at them, "Haruka stop glaring at them like that i have known them for three months they aren't going to hurt me." i told her.

"well i don't know. What do you rich people want to do?" Mina asked them, and they all looked at each other then at me.

"Really that is what you want to do?" i asked them and my eight girlfriends looked confused.

"Fine lets go to the fare, honestly i had to mention it to you did't i" i said.

{the fare}

since there was sixteen people we broke up into groups of two.

**Haruka and Michiru**

**Ami and Tamaki**

**Rei and Hunny**

**Hikaru and Mina**

**Kaoru and Makoto**

**Mori and Haruhi**

**Setsuna and Hotaru **

**and the final group being me and Kyoya. **

"I am not really happy about the twins being with my friends," i told Kyoya as we walked to one of the rides.

"It didn't seem like a great idea but they insisted," Kyoya said as we stood in line for the Ferris wheel.

"If they try anything with my friends i will personally kill them," i said with fire in my eyes.

"I don't think they will because they know what you will do to them," Kyoya said and it made me laugh.

"Yay! we are next!" i said and jumped.

The guy let us through and we got on the ride.

As the ride went higher Kyoya looked like he may barf. "Are you afraid of heights Kyoya?" i asked and he nodded. I took his hand, and he looked at it. "You don't have to be afraid, because i am here." i said as we reached the top. He nodded and held on to my hand till we got to the bottom. He let go of my hand. "See that wasn't so bad," i said and he nodded his head.

"Okay now that i know of your fear of heights, what shall we do?" i asked.

"Play some games" he suggested, and i nodded.

"Alright then lets go!" i said. after a couple a of games i said "Can we please go on another ride?"

"Which one?" he asked

"The salt and pepper shaker," i said and i saw Kyoya gulp.

"Do you have no fears?" he asked as we walked t the ride.

"Yeah but weird ones, ill tell them to you later," i said as we got on the ride.

the ride started off slow, but as it picked up speed i could see Kyoya's hands whiten as he held on to the straps. I gave him my hand and he held on for dear life again.

after the ride stopped i could tell Kyoya never wanted to leave the ground again. "Alrighty back to the first ride we went on," i said as i dragged him. We got there and got on the ride. "Kyoya i am going to tell you what my biggest fear is," i said as the ride started. "I am afraid of living in this world alone." i said and Kyoya looked at me. we were almost to the top when he kissed me. it last for a few seconds. then we pulled apart. "Kyoya?" i asked

"Yes?" He said sounding nervous.

"How long?" i asked "How long have you liked me?" i said as the ride stopped and we got off.

"The first day i talked to you," he said and i looked up at him.

"really?" i said and he nodded his head. "when we left this morning i realized i had some strong feelings towards you," i said as we walked around not doing anything in particular.

"So if i asked you out it would be a yes?" Kyoya asked, and i nodded.

"If we do become something more then friends we need to keep it from them," I said slipping on my drink.

"Why?" he asked looking confused.

"Well to put it bluntly my friends would murder you, and the Host well they are the hosts there isn't anything you can say about that," i told him.

"Yeah now that i think about it you are right," Kyoya said putting his hands behind his head.

I looked at the time on my phone. "They are going to kill me," i muttered then turned to Kyoya "We need to meet up with the others or my friends will start a search party." i said and took off running with him in tow.

After five minutes of looking for them we found them freaking out by the bathrooms, "I AM SO SORRY!" i said when they turned and put their glares on me. "I made Kyoya ride a bunch of rides with me and i lost track of time. Please forgive me!" i said bowing to them.

"Usagi we aren't mad just worried," Setsuna said.

"I am still very sorry," i said.

"It is okay Usagi, What has gotten into you that you are apologizing so much?" Rei asked and the host face palmed.

"You try living with her for three months going through that. And it wasn't for big things, just if she bumps into you she is apologizing for five minutes straight," Hikaru said, and i tuned my glare on him making him shrink down.

"I am sorry for being Sorry all the time," i said and they all face palmed. "Shut up you guys," i said laughing.

"Well us girls are going to stay at the shrine Usagi, Haruhi would you like to join us," Rei asked and we nodded our heads.

"Bye everyone see you later," I said as i took off with the girls.

{at the shrine}

"Wow Rei-Chan this place is amazing!" Haruhi commented, making everyone look at her.

"You never been to this shrine?" Rei asked looking a little hurt.

"No i heard the old man that runs this shrine is weird" Haruhi said making everyone laugh. "What?" she asked.

"Haruhi you have know idea how right you are," I said wiping my tears.

When we got to Rei's room we all sat down at the coffee table. "I have something to say," i whispered and they all looked at me. "i fought two monsters when i was at the beach house," i said and they moved to cover Haruhi's ears.

"Usagi you can't talk about that stuff with her here," Ami said.

"Yes i can she is Sailor Earth, She helped me fight one of the monsters," I told them and they moved away from Haruhi who looked relieved when they did.

"Really? I didn't even know there was another inner Senshi," Setsuna stated looking dumbfound.

"Everyone in a circle,and close your eyes," I said quickly and they looked at me in confusion but agreed. "MOON PRINCESS TELAPORT!" i shouted and we were then on the moon.

"Everyone, hold hands and do not open your eyes," i said and they did as told. I led them through the halls of the places that was now we got to the throne room i let go of their hands and turned to face them. "Now you may open your eyes," I said and when they did they all gasped.

"H-HOW!" they asked as one.

"Over the last couple of months i have been coming up here every night, because my presence rebuilds the kingdom," i told them as they looked around.

"This is amazing!" Mina said, and i nodded my head, and just then my mother the Queen appeared making them all fall the the ground.

"Your highness!" They said.

"Hello faithful guardians to Serenity, my daughter. I have come before you to tell you a new evil is at work. This evil comes from within the core of the earth and they go by the Nega-Earth, They are going to be more powerful then all the other battles you have said before," Mother said, and they nodded.

"Mother i must tell you something," i said and she turned to look at me. "When i was around some of my friends down at earth, i felt something weird from them. Not bad but the sense that i knew them before meeting them," i told her and she sighed.

"It is time to tell you the truth of who really attacked the moon kingdom," Mother said and i and the other Senshi waited for her to speak. "It was Endymion and Queen beryl that attacked the moon together. There purpose take the silver moon crystal and force a love spell on the princess to fall in love with Endymion. The person you were really in love with was the youngest prince of earth Akihiro." mother said.

i broke the silence, "Well after all Darien put me through i can't wait to kick his butt," i said and they all looked at me, and i shrugged.

Mother took my hand and led me to another room, leaving the Senshi to themselves. "Those people are the guards of Prince Akihiro. The one you have fallen for is The prince," mother said.

"You mean Kyoya is the Prince of earth as well?"i asked and she nodded. "What am i to do now do i tell them or let them figure it out," i asked.

"Bring them here in one month time if they havn't figured it out," Mother said as she disappeared.

I walked back into the throne room deep in thought. "Usagi are you there?" i heard Rei asked as i cam eout of my thoughts

"Yes?" i asked and they looked at me.

"We asked where your mother was," Rei said. "Were you spacing off again?"

"No i was deep in thought." i told her and she looked at me with shock. "MOON PRINCESS TELAPORT!" i shouted and we all were brought back to the shrine, and when we were settled back down we all heard a scream. We all jumped up and ran. When we got to the scene there were people passed out on the floor, and some of the people were crying.

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!" I shouted and looked to the others and they nodded.

"MERCURY STAR..."

"MARS STAR..."

"JUPITER STAR..."

"VENUS STAR..."

"NEPTUNE STAR..."

"URANUS STAR..."

"PLUTO STAR..."

"SATURN STAR..."

"EARTH..."

"MAKE UP!" they all shouted.

"Hunny moon therapy kiss" i shouted as my staff appeared in front of me. The monster looked unfazed by my attack.

"Mercury aqua rhapsody!"  
"Mars flaming arrow!"  
"Venus love chain Encircle"  
"Thunderclap trap!"  
"Earth shaking"  
"Deep submerge!"  
"Deadly scream"  
"Silent wall!"

the scouts shouted. and it still did nothing to the beast.

then the beast spoke. "Your attacks will not harm me," i was seriously getting annoyed.

"Earth!" i called out for and she ran over. "Pull out your weapon," and she nodded, pulling a long sword.

"MOON AND EARTH ATTACK!" me and earth said as i transformed my weapon into a sword and her and i charged at it.

The beast finally went down after that attack.

"If this is just a minion then i don't even want to know what the real deal's strength is," i said as we walked back to the shrine.

"that beast was immune to out attacks but when you guys did that new attack it was like it couldn't counter act it." Hotaru said and they nodded their heads.

i face palmed making them look at me, "What is it Usagi?" they asked.

"I know why it wouldn't take damage to our attacks," i said with them staring at me waiting for me to go on. "That was one of the beast from the Nega-Earth. that means that what ever is controlling it knows all of our moves from past battles with Nega-Creeps," i said and they looked at me in surprise, everyone except Haruhi.

"What happened to you over the summer?" Luna asked speaking for the first time, essecailly freaking Haruhi out.

"It is okay Haruhi this is Luna my closest guardian," i said as Luna hopped up on my shoulders.

"So are you going to tell us Usagi?" Luna asked.

i let out a breath. _here we go. _

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed the second chapter.

Till next time


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON OR OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!

{Usagi P.O.V}

First day of school

Me and Kyoya have been dating for the last two weeks and everyone is starting to wonder since we have been hanging out so much. I just brush the off politely.

_i am so happy._ i think as i hop down the stares and go into the kitchen. Starting today i have to wear a big yellow fluffy marshmallow of a dress. I am munching on some ceral when my mother walks in.

"Hello Usagi," She beams.

"Hello mother i am heading out now," I tell her as i stand up and put the bowl in the sink.

"Have a good first day Usagi!" mother yells out the door.

{school}

When i get to the school i am greeted by the host club, and i could see a bunch of fan girls standing behind them.

"Welcome princess!" Tamaki says as he comes forward to take my hand.

"Tamaki don't think of it," I whisper as he gets close. He shakes his head and walks back to the other hosts. I notice Kyoya glaring death at Tamaki.

"Um can i please get through?" I ask as i walk up there and they make a way for me. Hikaru and Kaoru grab my arms.

"We shall show you around," Hikaru says and pulls me to follow him.

"Are you not a grade lower then me?" I ask them and they frown. "Haruhi is in your grade go mess with her," I told them and they lighted up and ran towards Haruhi.

"Usa-Chan!" I hear Hunny yell as he runs up to me jumping in my arms. I could see his fan girls looking at me in confusion.

"Hello Hunny how are you?" I ask and looks at me expectantly. "Here is your cake," i tell him as i hand him a small parcel. He takes it and hops out of my arms running off with Mori. i wiped sweat off my brow. _For such a small guy he weights a lot. _

"Hey you are Usagi right?" a girl with honey brown hair asks me.

"Yes i am," I tell her and she hops up and down

"Welcome to Ouran!" She exclaims and grabs my arm. "I am to show you around,"

"Um okay, Later Kyoya!" I yell and wave as she pulls me away. "Um what is your name?" i ask her.

She turns and puts an evil glare on me. "I am Renge Houshakuji and i will marry Kyoya!" she exclaimed

"I am sorry but i highly doubt that!" I tell her while laughing.

"Hey it isn't funny!" She exclaimed

"Well see you later Renge!" I yell as i walk away from her.

{Kyoya P.O.V}

I watch as Usagi walks away from a fuming Renge. "First enemy made?" i ask her as she comes to stand next to me.

"Probably she thinks she will marry you. I basically laughed in her face." Usagi told me, but i could tell it bothered her.

"Hey are you okay?" i asked her and she smiled up at me.

"I am fine, let us get to class!" She exclaimed.

When we entered the class room everyone turned and looked. The teacher waved her hand for Usagi to come over. Usagi walked over to the teacher and i took my seat. "Hello you must be the new student," The teacher said and Usagi nodded. "Introduce yourself,"

"Hello everyone," Usagi started and everyone stopped talking when they heard her voice. "My name is Serenity Usagi Tsukino," When she said her last name everyone's jaws dropped. "Yes my family is the second largest business in the world, Oh and please just call me Usagi" Usagi said smiling. "I think that is all miss," Usagi said and the teacher nodded her head.

"Welcome you may sit in the chair in front of Ootori Kyoya," The teacher told Usagi and i smiled in ward.

When Usagi sat down she turned quickly and gave me a huge smile. What she didn't know was that everyone was still watching her. When the bell rang ending school Usagi was up and turned around in an instant. "Well Mr. Ootori are you off to the host club now?" She asked with her cute smile.

"Yes i am Ms. Tsukino," I said as we walked out the room.

"May i come with you?" She asked and i nodded. When we reached The club room Usagi stopped and examined it. "So this is were you all charm young women and sell Haruhi's stuff." Usagi stated.

"How on earth did you find out about us selling Haruhi's stuff," I asked her as we entered the room.

"Haruhi told me about it, and then warned me not to leave stuff laying around," Usagi said laughingly. She spotted Haruhi and took off running to her. Tamaki came up to me holding my clip board.

"Tamaki what on earth are you doing with my clip board?" I asked with a deadly calm.

"I-I F-found it laying around, DON'T KILL ME!" Tamaki exclaimed hold the clip board out to me.

{Usagi P.O.V}

"Haruhi!" I exclaimed as i ran up behind her.

She jumped then turned to look at me, "Usagi what are you doing here?" She asked seeming on edge.

"Do you feel it to?" I asked her quietly.

"Yes as soon as first class started I had a weird feeling," Haruhi said looking around. "You really should go somewhere safe," She whispered to me.

"Haruhi there is no way on earth that i will be going anywhere," I said with a deadly calm that i had picked up from Kyoya.

"UUUUUSSSSAAAAAGGGGIIIII!" Some one shouted and i turned just in time to get tackled to the floor by the twins. from underneath the boys i saw Kyoya walking up to them.

"GET. OFF. ME!" I exclaimed and sent them my death stare. They jumped off me so quickly it was like they were never there. Kyoya offered me his had and i gladly accepted it. "Thank you Kyoya. Now what is it you two wanted," i asked turning to the twins.

"We wanted you to do your Disc thing," They said pulling out a disc.

"In here?" I asked and looked at Kyoya. Some how i just knew he would use this to his advantage.

"Might as well the girls here would probably pay money to see it," Kyoya stated looking at his clip board. _Yep i was right._

"Sure," I said and Kyoya called the attention of all the young ladies in the room. When they were all gathered i took up a pose and music began to play. i started throwing the disc around doing flips and dance moves, and catching the disc every time it came back to me. After i was done the music stopped and all the girls jaws dropped.

"AMAZING!" They all shouted and ran up to me. I don't know why but i could feel Kyoya's smirk.

After they all left i fell into a chair. "Kyoya," i simply said and he turned to look at me and i saw nervousness in his eyes.

"Yes Usagi," He answered looking at the hosts that had gathered.

The twins muttered "She is going to kill Kyoya,"

Out of the corner of my eye i saw Luna. I turned probably confusing them. "luna," i said and the cat popped out.

"Meow," Luna said hoping into my arms.

"Who is this Usa-Chan!" Hunny exclaimed.

"This is my cat Luna how she got here is a mystery will you hold her Hunny?" I asked him and he took the cat away.

"Takashi look at the symbol on her head!" Hunny exclaimed and Mori nodded.

"Kyoya get back here!" i yelled as i saw Kyoya trying to sneak out the door.

"If i do you may cause me pain!" He yelled and then ran out the door. I ran to the window and looked down. it was a ten foot drop. I opened the window and hopped out it hearing The hosts yelled. I landed on my feet right in front of Kyoya.

"Now i don't suggest running," I said with a smirk. i took a step closer to him and whispered. "See you later, oh look like i just told you death was on your door," And i pulled back and hopped away with Luna behind me.

{Kyoya P.O.V}

As i ran out the door something jumped down in front off me. _WHAT THE HECK! _i shouted but it never reached my lips. She came in close and whispered. "See you later...look like death was on your door step." And she pulled away then took off hopping with her cat in tow

"What the hecK!" Tamaki shouted as he and the other hosts came running outside.

"I would say by Kyoya's expression that death has finally come for him," Hikaru said.

"How was she even able to do that!" Tamaki exclaimed. Haruhi didn't seem surprised by this. Tamaki continued to yell for five minutes, and no one seemed to do anything. Out of the corner of my eye i saw Usagi watching everything. Just then Haruhi was in front of Tamaki. She slapped him making him look at her in shock

"Don't talk as if she is a freak," Haruhi said with a deadly calm

"I-I wasn't!" Tamaki said and went to a corner to grow mushrooms.

Usagi walked out of her hiding place skipping over to them "Thanks Haruhi," Usagi said as she jumped around them i could tell there was something evil working in that pretty head of hers. Then she grab Haruhi's wrist and Mori's and put them quite close together. making them both bunch, Hunny saw this and jumped around 'accidentally' bumping into Mori causing his lips to touch Haruhi's. They both jumped back glaring at Usagi and Hunny.

"what its not like you to were going to make the move on your own," Usagi said shrugging her shoulders.

"yeah sorry Takashi," Hunny said smiling gleefully.

Haruhi and Mori continued to glare then they looked at each other blushing. "Usagi i would say this is the start of their relationship," I told Usagi who smiled up at me.

"How are you so full of energy!" The twins shouted and everyone nodded in agreement.

{Time skip- one month. Usagi P.O.V}

I was sitting on the moon talking with my mother when she said. "I think you need to bring them all up here Serenity."

"If you are sure mother," I told her and she nodded. "okay,"

{Earth}

"Hey Kyoya!" I shouted as i saw him across the school yard. One month of dating and no one has found out yet. Though because there was a monster attack yesterday near the school Michiru and Haruka wanted to tag along with me.

"Hey Usagi. Why are your friends here?" He asked as he came to stand next to me. i don't think he saw the glares he was getting from them.

"Well they are my body guards," I told him and he stopped and looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Body guards?" He asked

"I never told you? Well when i was in eighth grade i got taken by some people and since Haruka and Michiru were my friends they took it upon themselves to find me. When they did they brought me back to my parents and told them they would be my body guards." I told him

"Okay but why are they here now?" he asked still confused.

"Didn't you hear that there was a gigantic monster that attacked near the school?" I asked playing dumb.

"Oh that i though sailor moon would have handled that," He stated then the bell to start class rang. Michiru and Haruka pulled chairs up to sit next to me. Th e teacher looked confused but let it slide as she passed out tests.

"All right everyone begin," The teacher said and i looked down at the paper.

It was all Math questions that could stump the smartest minds. I saw that Michiru and Haruka was looking at the test like it was a bug they wanted to crush. I finished the test in ten minutes and took it up to the teacher who looked surprised. I waited at her desk till she was done grading it. "Here you go Ms. Tsukino 100%. well i expected this test to go on for the whole day so i guess you may leave. Have a nice day!" The teacher said and i went back to my desk to grab my stuff.

"Michiru, Haruka lets go," I told them and left the room. I went up to the host room instead of going home.

"So this is where you hang out at after school," Michiru commented looking around.

"Yes this is the Host club. Well i am bored do you wanna hear me play the Piano?" I asked them and they nodded. I walked over and sat down at the Grand Piano that was in the corner off the room. I began to touch the keys getting feel for what i should play. They i just started to play. A tune formed and i poured my heart and soul into it. I felt like i had heard it long ago but had forgoten where i had heard it from. I played and Played for what seemed like ages. I fished the piece and saw Michiru and Haruka close to tears, and also noticed that the other hosts were in the room as well.

"Usagi that was beautiful," Michiru exclaimed and wrapped her arms around me.

"Thank you i don't know where it came from," I told her. "How long did i play for?" I asked

"A few hours at the least," Haruka said. I looked around and the hosts were frozen still.

I walked over to them and waved my hand in front of there faces. "Do you think they are alive?" I asked and they shrugged their shoulders.

Haruhi returned to normal first, "Usagi that piece, i feel like i have heard it once before," She stated.

"You have the same feeling as well," I said and she nodded her head. "How long are they going to stay like that?" i asked.

I saw a wicked look go in Haruhi's eyes. She walked over to Mori and kissed him, making him wake up blushing.

"Get a room you two," I said and they both looked at me and blushed. "Hey Hunny if you don't go back to normal you won't get any cake," i told the boy and he woke in seconds.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki. ," i told them in my 'Special voice, and they woke up in seconds.

"DON'T HURT US" they screamed when they woke up. i shook my head at them and moved to Kyoya.

"Well Mr. Ootori looks like you are the last to be waken up," I said looking at him. I smirked and then said. " " and he was up like magic.

"Well now that everyone is awake. Michiru, Haruka Mother and Father wanted to speak with me after school," I told them and we left.

{At home}

"I what?" I ask dumbfound.

"We have decided to merge our company with another and the only way for that is a marriage between you and the son of his company," Father said. I couldn't look at them

"You are forcing me into an arranged marriage," I asked still not looking at them.

"Yes i am so so-" Mother started but i cut her off by running out of the house.

I ran until i got till the school were i knew the host would just be finishing up. I ran all the way to the club room and ran into the room. I looked andsaw it was only the host there so i ran right into Kyoya's arms almost knocking him down. He led me over to the couch, "Usagi what happened?" He asked and all the hosts came to sit around me.

I was about to speak when The girls ran in. "Usagi!" They shouted and ran over to were i was sited. "Why on the moon would you take off!" Rei shouted and i looked down at my hands.

"I was just informed that my I have an arranged marriage," I said quietly, and they were all shocked. Kyoya just looked like he was going to kill someone.

"They are forcing you to marry?" Ami asked and i nodded my head.

"I don't want an arranged marriage!" I shouted shocking everyone by my sudden outburst. "I-i just can't deal with this!" I yelled.

"Usagi you need to calm down," Makoto warned.

"She has every right to be angry Makoto," Setsuna said and i looked at her. She seemed angry as well.

I looked over at Kyoya and he looked like he was going to explode. I grabbed his hand and before anyone could say anything i teleported us to the moon. He looked around in shock then back at me. He stared at me with wide eyes. "Welcome Kyoya to my kingdom. The moon kingdom," I said as i grabbed is hand and pulled him to follow me. "Mother!" i shouted and she appeared.

"Serenity my dear i see you have finally brought him," Mother said.

* * *

Hope you all like this chapter!

R&R

until next time!

bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Sailor moon or Ouran.

{Kyoya P.O.V}

"Usagi what is going on?" i asked as i looked around. This place looked as if it was made from crystal!

"Kyoya this is my mother Serenity, she was the formal queen of this kingdom. I am the princess Serenity," Usagi said motioning to the goddess that was standing next to her.

"My dearest serenity you seemed rushed here. I can sense your guardians freaking out," The goddess stated looked down at Usagi.

"I was just informed by my earth parents that i have and arranged marriage," Usagi said quietly. I went to stand next to her to comfort her.

"You have a what?" The goddess asked dumbfound.

"An arranged marriage," Usagi told her mother the goddess, and the goddess didn't look to happy.

"They have no right! I simply gave you to them to watch not to give away!" The goddess yelled sounding very angry.

"Mother please calm down. Kyoya doesn't know what is going on yet," Usagi told her mother and she calmed down.

"I am sorry for my rudeness. I am the Queen Serenity, it is nice to see you again prince of earth," The goddess said bowing.

"the prince of what?" i asked dumbfound.

Usagi turned to me and i saw she was dressed in a white dress and that she had a moon symbol on her head. "Mother may i?" Usagi asked and the goddess nodded her head. Usagi lend forward and kissed the top of my head. Visions began to play through my head, making my head feel as it was on fire. After a while the pan stopped and i remembered everything.

"Princess Serenity," I said bowing my head. _How stupid am i for not seeing this sooner._ I shouted in my head.

"Please Kyoya not so formal i am still Usagi and you are still you," Usagi replied and i smiled.

"Now that you remember everything you must awaken your guards because Endymion will soon attack," Queen Serenity said and then disappeared.

"Moon Teleport!" Usagi shouted and we were back in the club room. We were in the corner so everyone didn't see us appear. I looked and saw Usagi was still in her princess form. She walked out and i followed her. When she got to were the everyone could see her. Her friends dropped to their knees, along with Haruhi.

"Princess!" they exclaimed. "We were worried."

"I am fine i was on the moon," Usagi in formed them and they pinned their glares on me. "If you continue to look at him like that i will punish you," Usagi said playfully but i knew by there looks they knew she was serious.

Usagi untransformed and her friends,and Haruhi got off their knees. "If I may ask. Why did you bring Kyoya to the moon kingdom?" Haruhi asked and the hosts looked at her in confusion.

"There were somethings he needed to know so he and the guards can get ready to fight Endymion and Nega-Earth." Usagi replied to them and they looked shocked.

"Usagi why did Haruhi bow like that?" I asked her still confused.

"It must have slipped my mind to inform you that your little sister was a Sailor Senshi," Usagi stated and everyone was blown away by her comment.

"I am his what?" Haruhi asked.

"Must i repeat it. Kyoya Prince of earth meet your little sister Princess Haruhi, also known as Sailor Earth," Usagi said looking bored.

"So the Prince has regained his memory?" Mori asked surprising everyone.

"Yes your prince should remember everything now," Usagi said looking at Mori.

"Wait what is going on?" Tamaki asked. Usagi lend in and whispered something to Ami and she nodded.

Ami walked over to Tamaki and kissed his forehead. I could tell by his facial expressions hat he was remembering everything.

"Hurts like hell huh?" I asked Tamaki when he returned to normal.

"I think the proper term would be 'hurts like Nega-Verse," Usagi said still looking bored. "trust me you would rather hell then get caught up with them,"

"So?" I asked Tamaki who looked confused. "Do you remember everything,"

"Yeah i do," Tamaki said.

"Excuse me but what is going on?" The twins asked. I looked over at Usagi and she was watching them with a weird look.

She walked over to her friends and whispered something to them. They nodded and two of them walked forward and kissed their foreheads. "Hurts huh?" I asked them when they were back to normal, and they nodded.

"Hey Hunny come here," Usagi instructed and Hunny walked over to her. Usagi took his hand and looked in his eyes. His eyes filled and he threw his arms over Usagi's neck.

"Big Sister!" He exclaimed shocking everyone.

"Everyone this is Prince Hunny my younger brother. How he was reborn before me we may not know, but welcome back little brother," Usagi said lovingly. I walked over to her and she looked up and smiled at me. "I am going to hang out with my other friends today," Usagi said and she got up with Hunny still latched on to her. "Hunny go with Mori okay? I have things to explain to my guardians," Usagi told Hunny and he nodded his head and Usagi handed him to Mori. She walked out the room with all her friends in tow.

{Usagi P.O.V}

"I have to inform my parents then we can hangout. Meet at the crown game center in ten," I said informing everyone then taking of to my house. When i entered Mother hugged me to her.

"Usagi we were so worried!" She exclaimed.

"Mother must i go through with this arranged marriage?" I asked her when she pulled away.

"Usagi i don't want you to but you must because if you don't out company could be at stake," Father said coming to stand behind mother.

I closed my eyes. "Fine for now i will comply with your wishes," I told them and they smiled. "I am hanging out with my friends we will be at the game center," I told them and booked out the door. By the time i was at the game center i was crying bug and sloppy tears. I sat there crying til my friends came. They rushed beside me.

"Are you all right Usagi!" Ami asked quickly.

"No. If i don't go through with this arranged marriage then my family's company is at stake." I said still crying.

"I am so sorry Usagi," Setsuna said.

"I just don't know what to do," I whimpered finally stopping crying.

"I wish there was something we could do for you," Mina said.

"It is fine. I will fine a way out of this." I said and i remembered my test. "Well do you want to hear some good news?" I asked and they nodded. I pulled out the test i had stuffed in my dress and held it up for them to see.

"USAGI! this is amazing!" Ami shouted alarming some of the people playing games.

"Is that 100%?" Rei asked in disbelief.

"Yes you should have seen her she flew through that test in ten minutes." Michiru said looking at me proudly.

"Is that true Usagi?" Mako asked, and i nodded. She then pulled me up into a big hug lifting me off the ground. I saw Ami staring at the test with the same look Michiru and Haruka had.

"Ami it isn't a bug that you can crush," I told her and she looked at me looking embarrassed.

"How late did you stay up studying for this?" Mina asked.

"Every night for a week I think," I said thinking back on it.

"My when did you start taking school so seriously?" Hotaru asked.

"I am guessing you all want to know about what happened today?" I asked avoiding her question. They nodded their heads and i continued. "After i disappeared with Kyoya-Under mother's request- i took him to the moon kingdom were mother wanted to restore his memories so we have more warriors against Endymion and Nega-Earth."

"So are Nega-Earth and Endymion working together?" Mina asked.

"Yes He is working with the leader of the Nega-Earth, and just so it happens the girl he left me for is the leader of the Nega-Earth." I told them and they all glared at the idea.

"How did you find this out Usagi?" Hotaru asked me.

"Mother was looking in to it for me," I said smiling at it.

"oh well it can't be good if Endymion and who ever is running the Nega-Earth are working together." Mako said.

Haruka slammed her fist down at the table making everyone but me and Michiru jump. "Why can't we all just live in peace," Haruka said quietly.

"Haruka when we each accepted the power we took on this, never being the same, always fighting evil and darkness to keep this world safe," I reminded them all.

"We all know that Usagi but i think what Haruka means is that why can't evil just stop and give us some peace even just for a little while," Mina said.

"I understand that and everything but what Usagi is saying is that even if evil stops for a while it will always be there so it will always be our duty to fight evil," Haruhi said shocking everyone. I smiled at her and I remember when i first found out about Haruhi being Sailor earth.

{Flash back!}

_It was two weeks after the first monster attack. And Haruhi and I was walking down by the water when another monster appeared. Since everyone was still asleep it was just me and Haruhi who was up. I looked around and saw no other choice but to transform in front of her._

_"Moon eternal make up!"_

_Haruhi's face was priceless. The monster was to tough for me to take on and i saw an aura come around Haruhi. Then a Transformation stick appeared in front of her. i saw her reaching out to grab the stick_

_"Haruhi if you touch that stick it will forever change your life!" I yelled at her, and she looked confused. "You will live out your life fighting evil and darkness, always waiting and preparing for evil and darkness. You will never have a normal life, no matter how hard you try at it. Look at me i am fighting a gigantic monster. Even though i may look like i have a normal life i do not. I fight evil with the other Sailor Senshi. Please Haruhi think about what you are giving up! Your life the way you live all to fight darkness and evil all while protecting me the moon princess! AH" i yelled and i was shot in the back by a dark attack._

_"Sailor Moon!" Haruhi yelled and ran towards me._

_"Please do not give up your life for me and the fight against evil!" I yelled at her, but i saw the look in her eyes. "Haruhi!" but it was to late she had touched the stick_

_"Earth Power Make UP!" she yelled and transformed into sailor earth._

_"I guess i have no choice!" I yelled and transformed into princess serenity. I saw Haruhi's eyes widen. "Sailor earth think of your attack and i will make it ten times stronger!" i yelled_

_"Earth sword attack!"_

_"Moon intensifier" me and Sailor earth yelled at the same time taking the monster down. Haruhi untransformed and turned and bowed to me. _

_"Haruhi no need to bow to me," I told her and she nodded her head standing up. I untransformed "Haruhi why?" I simply asked her. "Why did you give up your life to fight evil and protect me and the earth?"_

_"I understand all of that but if what you said is true then i must help in every way possible." Haruhi responded. _

_"Well then welcome to the sailor Senshi i am sailor moon or i am known as the moon princess serenity." _

{Flash back ended}

i was brought back to reality as the waiter placed a smoothie in front of me. "Haruhi i am surprised you remember what i said," I told her.

"Well it was a great speech" Haruhi replied.

"I am glad you remember it so well," i said and the others looked confused. "Oh you guys have know idea huh?" i said scratching the back of my head.

"yeah a little information would help," Mako said.

"well before Haruhi became sailor earth i tried my best to stop her. I gave her a big speech on how she would always have to fight evil and protect the earth," I explained and they nodded their heads. "I just didn't want to force more people to fight and protect the earth."

"Oh kitten!" Haruka said and hugged me.

"Usagi we all chose this we weren't forced," Ami said coming to hug me as well.

"I am sorry it is just since what happened with Darien i just feel as if you all would rather be doing something else," i told them quietly.

"Usagi we love you more then life itself," Rei said hugging me.

"She is right Usagi we would give up our lives to keep you safe," Haruhi said.

"Thank you everyone. This is what i needed to hear," i told them and they all smiled. "Now we have to figure out how to get me out of this marriage without destroying my family's business."

* * *

Thank for reading!

R&R

Bye and see you next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer! I do not own Sailor moon or Ouran high school host club!

* * *

"So any idea's?" I asked and they looked like they were trying to figure an idea out.

"What if some else proposed to you?" Rei asked thinking out loud.

I felt my face go hot meaning my face was red. "N-no that's not going to happen to me. Anyway i have to marry at the age twenty-two then i can descend the throne," I said quietly.

"That's right!" Mako exclaimed.

"This means we have to stop this arranged marriage more then anything now!" Mina exclaimed silently.

"You are correct and the rate this is going i can't see crystal Tokyo," Setsuna whispered making everyone gasp in shock.

"Okay Mission destroy Kittens arranged marriage is under way!" Haruka shouted making everyone look at her.

"Usagi you have an arranged marriage?" Andrew asked coming to stand by the table we were sited at.

"Yes unfortunately," I whispered.

"what happened with Darien," Andrew asked and all the girls face palmed.

"He broke up with me, but I don't care," I said and smiled ear to ear. The girls looked at me weirdly.

"Usagi are you seeing someone?" Ami asked and i looked away embarrassed.

"N-no" I stuttered.

"You stuttered!" Mina shouted making everyone look at us.

"Come on Meatball head tell us who you have been seeing," Rei asked looking at me devilishly.

"I am not seeing anyone!" I exclaimed.

"Just tell us already!" Mako said excitedly. Just then my phone rang.

"Thank Serenity," I mumbled as i left the table to take the call. "Yes?" I asked. "Oh hey Kyoya, Whatcha need?"

"We have a problem down here. Some crazy guy is going on about killing Serenity. I think he means you," Kyoya said frantically.

"All right I'll grab the girls and head over there,"

"Stay safe,"

"You too princy," I said and hung up. I ran over to the girls and grabbed all of them. When we were out of others hearing I said. "Girls that was Kyoya he said some crazy guy is attacking them going on about killing Serenity, he thinks its me," I said frantically. "lets go we can transform when we get there," And they all nodded and we took off to the school.

when we got there Hunny and Mori were trying their best to fight the man and creature but were failing. Tamaki, the twins, and Kyoya were on the floor injured. "Kyoya!" I shouted and ran over to him. "Kyoya are you okay?" i asked and looked him over. he had a long cut on his arm.

"Usagi, I am fine," He said coughing. "Maybe,"

"Girls I need time to charge my healing spell you all transform and fight those psychos," I yelled to them and they nodded. I transformed into princess serenity. With Kyoya's head in my lap I called upon the power of the silver crystal. "Please my silver crystal heal all of them," I whispered. Just then then the girls all went down, and that was the last straw. I gently layed Kyoya's head on the ground and stood up.

"Looks like my dear Serenity has come to play!" The man shouted and i realized he was Endymion.

"Endymion for the betrayal to me, the moon, and the throne your punishment is death!" I shouted and called my powers. "MOON ETERNAL MAKE-UP!" I shouted.

"Starlight honey moon kiss" I shouted as a orb of power hit the monster tuning it to moon dust.

"Unlike that beast I am stronger prepare yourself Sailor moon!" Endymion shouted as he hit me with pure dark energy.

"PRINCESS!" I heard the scouts shout as my body was engulfed in a pillar of silver flames.

I saw my mother come into view, "My dear daughter, it is time to take up the mantel as Sailor Cosmos, legendary guardian of the Cosmos,"

"Mother! Are you sure!" I Exclaimed.

"Yes my dear, I had hoped you would never had to do this," Mother said and i nodded.

"Yes mother," I said and the Pillar of Silver Flames died down. "PRINCESS!" The scouts shouted as i stood up.

"I am so sorry girls" I whispered. "I Princess Serenity call for the power of the legendary guardian Sailor Cosmos! I ask you for your power for i have proven myself many times!" I shouted as a white light appeared.

"I the past Sailor Cosmos grant you Princess Serenity my power use it well and guard the entire universe!" The women in the white light said, and she walked away.

"Legendary Guardian Sailor Cosmos Transformation!" I yelled and was engulfed in a white light. After the light died down, i looked down and my sailor suite was all white with gold trimmings, as well my hair had turned silver. "In the name of the Cosmos I will punish you!" I shouted as i held up the sword of sealing that had appeared in my hands. " Sword Sealing slash!" I shouted and slashed the sword at him hitting him once before he disappeared .

"Well looks like you have powered up Sailor moon!" He shouted, and disappeared.

"Its Sailor cosmos now! And you are all ready gone." I yelled and turned back to my friends. "Guys!" i shouted and ran over to them. "Cosmos Healing power!" I shouted and they all sat up. I fell to the ground and cried "I am so sorry!" I sobbed. "I had to it was the only way!" I shouted and they all walked over to me.

"Princess its okay," Setsuna soothed.

I shook my head, "It isn't this power is strong and i know what would happen if i took this power but i took it any way. Stupid Endymion and Nega-Earth!" I shouted making everyone cover their ears. "I am sorry," I whispered and untransformed, fainting on the floor.

{Later}

I woke up to see everyone look at me. "What?" I asked.

"Usagi you are alright!" Hunny exclaimed as he ran up to hug me.

"I'm fine," I said as i ran my fingers through my hair. "Question is my hair all silver?" I asked.

"Yeah," Mina said. "It actually looks good on you," She commented

"I am sorry," I whispered and could tell Rei was going to slap me. When her hand came close to my face i moved fast as lightning and caught her hand. "I am not being a cry baby so there is no reason to slap sense into me," I told her with an icy cold voice.

"Usagi I am sorry, but you have no reason to apologize," Rei explained.

"It is alright, but i can't help i took a power that i shouldn't have" I said quietly.

"Kitten, you have proven yourself up to the challenge plenty of times, don't doubt your self," Haruka said and my eyes teared up.

"Thank you," I said and looked over at the hosts. "Shall i explain?" I asked and they nodded.

{Kyoya P.O.V}

"You see a while ago I took down my most powerful enemy Chaos himself. By taking him down i proved myself worthy to take the form Sailor cosmos. But taking the form comes with a price. I don't just guard earth from evil i guard the universe from evil. I became the embodiment of Pure goodness," Usagi said explaining. "Kyoya are you okay you are extra quiet." Usagi asked me, and i looked away. 'I am kinda mad about this all this stuff. Usagi shouldn't have to go through this,' I thought. Since i was deep in my thoughts to noticed that she had walked in front of me.

"I don't understand why you have to go through this Usagi," I whispered.

"I don't want to do this either but I am now Sailor Cosmos," Usagi said. Then her face grew serious. "Now you all have to help me get out of this arranged marriage," she announce loudly. I grew angry at the mention of her arranged marriage 'What can i do to help her!' I shouted in my head.

* * *

Thx for reading.

till next time

R&R

Byee


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer! I don't own Ouran or Sailor moon!

* * *

{Usagi P.O.V}

I was meeting my fiancé today..._Yay_...note my beautiful sarcasm.

I was sitting in the limo fidiling with the dress mother and father had made me wear. Don't get me wrong i like dresses and all but this one is how you say? Ugly. It was all white and it had lacy sleeves, and white gems on the chest part of the dress. I swore mother is trying to send me to get married now. The dress is a glorified wedding dress. I sighed. I knew my mother and when she puts her mind to something she always gets what she wants.

{Flash Back}

_I almost laughed as I remembered how my mother freaked out about my hair. "USAGI WHY IS YOU HAIR SILVER!" She shouted. _

"Why not mother it is silver and pure just. like. me" I said and skipped away from my mother who was about to burst.

{Flash back end}

"Don't worry" Haruka said pulling me out of my thoughts.

Haruka and Michiru decided that they were going to come with me and nothing my parents could do would stop them. "Thanks guys for coming with me," I said and smiled to them. Just then I saw the fire heat up in Haruka's eyes. Oh no

"There is no way in hell I am going to let you meet your fiancé, with out me being there to watch you and check this guy out." Haruka said and I didn't pay attention the the rest of her speech. _I love the girl to death but she can be a little over protective. wonder what she would do to Kyoya if she found out we were dating?_ I smirked to myself at my inner thoughts. _She would probably kill him then me for keeping it from her._

"Usagi are you listening?" Michiru said and I looked up. "We are here,"_ Ah the dreaded moment. _

"I feel like I a going to go fight Queen Beryl again," I whispered and Michiru nodded her head in understanding. The driver opened my door and I walked out. I looked up and was shocked at the sight before me. The mansion was beautiful! It was solid stone and if had some dark sea blue on it. The gardens were well kept and look absolutely gorgeous. And I saw the path way up to the house was lined in red roses. My favorite flower. I walked up the path with my ever faithful guardians behind me. I was quite surprised by the shear beauty of it. It really is beautiful._ The rose are the probably my favorite thing about the place._

The butler that was there bowed and opened the door for me. I nodded my head in approval and walked through the door. "Ah Lady Usagi welcome! My son will be down momentarily." A man who stood up on the very top of the grand stares said.

I curtsied to the man and he smiled big and bright. "I thank you for inviting me to your lovely estate," I said and put a smile on my face. Just then a young man walked down the stairs dressed a suite. He had short jet black hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Son meet Lady Usagi," The man said to the boy and he looked over at me and his eyes widened.

"H-hello I am sujji Suzuki," He said and bowed to me. He walked down the stairs with a smile on his face. "Shall we eat in the gardens?" He asked and I nodded. I followed him as he led me threw the house and into the gardens out back. "Did you like the red roses on the path way? Your parents told mine parents that your favorite flower was a red rose so my parents had them planted imminently."

"They were quite beautiful," I said as I sat down on a chair that was provided for me.

"I hear that you go to that private school called Ouran," Sujji said trying to make small chat. I noticed that he glanced back at Haruka and Michiru who were trying-and failing- to hide their glares.

"Oh I am sorry these are my guardians Haruka and Michiru," I said and he nodded, he looked away but not before I saw him glare back at them.

"I see," He said then turned and looked back at me. "You are quite beautiful," If I wan't with Kyoya I would have blushed but since I am, i just smiled, and thanked him. "You are going to make a wonderful wife. beautiful, and you will probably do whatever I say," My smiled faltered. He took my hand and I glared at his hand in mine. "Yes you are going to make the perfect wife,"

I pulled my hand away from his and stood up. "I must be leaving now Sir I have a lot of homework to do, and staying on top of my classes, so I must be going take care," I said and bowed and it took everything in me not to run to the limo.

When we got into the limo I let out a breath of relief. "I hate him," I said and shocked Haruka and Michiru. I usually love everyone, is probably what they are thinking. But hanging around Kyoya has taught me I can't just blindly accept everyone as a friend.

"My Usagi I have to agree with you. Speaking to the moon princess in such a matter, is unacceptable." Michiru said shocking Haruka and me.

"Wow I never thought I would hear so much hate in your voice Michiru," I teased her and she blushed.

"W-well he talked of you a-as an object," She said still blushing.

"Its okay Michiru," I said then turned my attention to the driver rolling the black sound proof window that separated us from him. "Can you please take me to the shrine?" I asked the man and he nodded. I rolled the window back up then looked out the window next to me.

"we are here M'lady," the driver said as he opened my door.

"Thank you," I said as I bowed my head to him. When the driver was out of sight I pulled out my disguise pen. "Moon power please replace this dress with my normal attire," i said as I held the pen up and I was dressed in a pink and green dress. "This will do," I said and placed the pen back into my pocket. "Come now I would like to speak to the others about Sujji," I said and walked up the many stairs that led to the shrine.

"Usagi, your early," Rei said and I smiled.

"I couldn't wait to get out of that guys place," I said and rolled my eyes. "Are the others here?" I asked and she nodded her head, and we followed her. The others -minus Haruhi- were quite shocked to see me arrive early for a meeting.

"Early as ever Usagi," Haruhi smirked.

"You know me," I said and smiled.

"Usagi tell us what happened," Mina said leaning over the table to take in as much gossip as she could.

{Couple minutes later}

"What a Jerk!" Mako said.

"To treat our Usagi as an object!" Mina said and I swore there was fire in her eyes.

"Yeah if anything she is ours!" Mako said looking the same as Mina.

_Are they calling me their object?_

"Guys Usagi isn't an object, "Ami said. _Thank you Ami!_ "Even if she was she would belong to the man she is secretly dating." Ami said and she had a mischievous smiled on her face. _Hey I thought you were on my side Ami!_

"That's right she avoided it the other day!" Mina exclaimed and dove forward to grab my hands, "So tell your dear twin who you are dating,"

"I-I'm not dating anyone!" I exclaimed and she pulled my hands close to her face rubbing her face with them.

"You can not lie to your twin!" Mina exclaimed.

"Mina!" I said and tried to grab my hands from my 'Twin' before it was to late, but she held on tight and stood up. The way i was positioned as she stood up looked like she was holding the hands of a dead person. The others were on the floor rolling in laughter. Even Haruhi was!

"Come on just tel us!" Mina whined and was now shaking my now dead body around. "Please!"

"Mina I am not dating anyone!" I exclaimed and once again tried to free myself from her grasp, but she once again bested me and held tight on to my hands.

"If you don't I will make sure you never read any manga again!" Mina threatened and I gasped.

"You wouldn't!" I practically yelled. _I feel very sorry for Rei's grandfather right now_.

"I would!" She grinned and pulled me up to stand on my feet. "Tell us!" She begged and -still holding my hands- go to her knees and begged.

"Mina!" I shouted and she continued to beg at me feet. _The horror if someone was to walk in on this right now. _

"Please oh great Usagi tell us who you are dating!" She yelled moving my hands back and forth as she begged.

"Mina!" I sighed and she looked up her eyes filled with unshed tears.

{Kyoya P.O.V}

{Mean While...}

After the club was dismissed Haruhi ran out saying something about 'meeting the girls'. "Mommy!" The idiot yelled and ran over to me with his eyes sparkling.

"What," I sighed and pushed my glasses up on my face.

"Isn't it wonderful! Our daughter is finally hanging out with some girlfriends!" Tamaki yelled then made the face that meant he was in his mind theater.

"Do not forget Tamaki that Haruhi is with Mori now," I said and he snapped out of his theater and wailed then went to his corner of woe.

I sighed then looked down at my clip board. _they really are idiots. _

"Hey Kyoya!" One of the twins shouted.

"What is it?" I asked and turned my head to look at them

"You are acting weird," The other twin said, or was it the one who had called.

"Yeah whats with that?" The twin on the right asked. _The should just wear pins so I can tell them apart! But then I would have to admit that I can't tell them apart and that would mean losing._ They looked at each other then back at me there's eyes wide. "Are you seeing some one!" Tamaki jumped out of his corner.

"That must be It!" Tamaki yelled and him and the twins were up in my face.

"Tell us who she is!" They yelled and I put on my poker face.

"I am not seeing anyone," I said and pushed my glasses up again the light reflecting off them.

"I can tell you are! Who is Mommy seeing!" The king of the idiots yelled.

"You are quite the idiot if you believe that I am seeing some one,"

"Kyoya!" Tamaki wailed and got on his knees. This made me raise my eyebrow. _Is Tamaki begging me?_ "Please I beg you tell me who you are seeing," Tamaki cried.

"It told you I am not seeing anyone you idiots," I said and Hunny decided to come over.

"Kyo are you seeing someone?" Hunny asked in his cute voice. I looked away to keep myself from looking into his eyes.

"See you can't even look in Hunny's eyes! You must be seeing some!" The twins yelled and Tamaki nodded in agreement.

"Come on Kyo! Tell us who your seeing!" Hunny exclaimed and looked ready to jump on me. I side stepped his tackle hug and he frowned and climbed up on Mori instead.

"Listen to Hunny Tell us!" The twins and Tamaki shouted, and I rubbed the bridge of my nose. What am I going to about these idiots?

Suddenly the twins got on the floor next to Tamaki, "Please Tell us great Kyoya!" The three idiots exclaimed.

{No one's P.O.V}

"I AM NOT SEEING ANYONE!" Usagi and Kyoya unbeknownst to each other yelled at the exact same time.

* * *

YAY! I finally updated the story! I am so so sorry that it took so very long to update. I do not really have an accuse other then busy with other stories and school.

R&R Please!

{If you didn't realize it I went back and updated adding Usagi's mothers reaction to her silver hair}


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Ouran or Sailor moon!

* * *

{Usagi P.O.V}

The girls haven't given up on asking me if I was seeing someone. Call me crazy but I think they have gone as low as stalking me. I swear to the moon it is true. I feel like everywhere I go some one is watching me. Either it is them or I need to call the police for someone being a stalker. Kyoya told me he is having the same problem with the other hosts. I wonder how stupid they really are that they can't piece it together.

I am walking through the mall y'know minding my own business when I fee someone watching me. I look over my shoulders and nope no one there. "okay" I said to myself and walked into Hot topic. I looked at all the stuff they had there then pulled a white dress with a short front and a longer back off the rack. I looked at it, and decided to try it on. After it was on I was standing in front of the mirror. the lacy sleeves were loose and looked very cute. I nodded my head and walked out of the dressing room with the dress on and up to he counter. "Can I buy this and wear it out?" I asked the cashier who nodded. I handed him my credit card and walked out the store.

When I did I swore I heard some one gasp, but when I looked over my shoulder no one was there. I just walked around not knowing what I should do. Then a guy came up to me. "Hello beautiful," he said and sent me a dazzling smile.

"Go away," I said and tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"No can do cutie, I can't let someone else have you," he said his grip tightening on my arm.

I winced at the pain he was causing to shot up my arm. "Get away," i said in a deadly calm.

"Aw but where is the fun it that?" he said and pulled me close to kiss me. I had enough of it. With my free arm I grabbed his twisting it behind his back. Then I kick him where it hurts.

"Next time when I girl says go away I suggest you go away," I said then walked away from the guy that is now on the floor. A few people looked at me, because they saw the scene.

"Are you okay miss?" Some one asked as I passed them.

"Yep!" I said cheerfully and took off to the book story. I walked into the store and went right to the manga section. "Sweet!" I said as I picked up the latest volume of Sailor V. I put the book under my arm and wonder around the book store. I picked up some study guide books then went to pay.

"Is this all miss?" The cashier asked and I nodded. He gave me the bag of my books then looked at me. "Your that girl that took down that weird guy who harasses girls" He said in awe.

"Yep! Usagi Tsukino," I said and posed the Sailor moon pose.

"Wait you are Usagi Tsukino? the daughter of the big business company?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yep! I got to go now," I said and skipped off to game stop. Before I got there I spotted a new store that I hadn't seen before. It was call Dark Games. There were a lot of people going in and out of the store.I tilted my silver haired head to the side. I am getting a weird vibe coming from the store. I furrow my eyebrows in concentration. then it hits me literally. I take a step back looking at the store with anger. "Bloody Nega-Earth just had to go and ruin my day out," I mutter to myself and go sit on a bench that was across from the store. To make it seem like I am not stalking the store i pull out the Sailor v manga pretending to read it when I am really watching the store with careful eyes. I notice that some people who have been in the store seem more tired after they leave the store. I just know it is the work of the Nega-Earth trying to gather peoples energy.

{Mina P.O.V}

I decided to follow Usagi around today to see if she will meet up with her mystery man. I saw her look around and hid when she looked in my direction. She walked into a store called hot topic. I don't see why she did. from the look of the store all it sells it black clothing. After a few minutes she came out in a white long in the back dress. I couldn't help but gasp. She some how must of heard because she looked around and I had to hide again. after a few minutes of walkin around a guy came up to her. "Is this the guy?" I asked myself staring at the guy disapproving of him. Usagi tried to leave but he grabbed her arm. I wanted to go help her but Usagi had that look on her face that was 'Some one is going to get hurt'. I have only seen that face a couple of times. She grabbed the guy by his arm pinning it behind him and then she kicked him where it hurt. She walked off leaving him on the floor in pain. "Way to go Usagi" I cheered, and followed her into a book store. I smiled when she bought the latest volume of Sailor V. Then I go t really confused when she bought study guide books. She paid for the books then went out the store. I followed her till she stopped in front of a store and sat down at the bench across from the store, and began to read the Sailor V Manga. After a while she turned her head and motioned me over to her. "How does she do that?" I wondered to myself as I walked over to her.

{Usagi P.O.V}

I turn my head and see Mina watching me. I turn my full body to face her and motion her to come here. She blushes knowing that she got caught. "Hey Mina," I said as she sat down next to me.

"How did you know I was following you?" She asked and grinned at the book in my hands.

"I could feel your eyes on me. Did you see what I did to that gut earlier?" I asked as I put the book away.

"Yea I wanted to help ya but I know our all powerful princess can handle it," Mina joked.

"Okay Mina, look at the store across from us," I tell her and she does.

"What about it?" Mina asks and I sigh.

"I have a feeling that it is being ran by the Nega-Earth," I tell her and her eyes go wide.

"Are you sure?" She asks looking at the store.

"Yes I have been watching the people they come out. It is like their energy is being drained," I tell her and another person comes out looking like they are going to pass out.

"Ah I see," She says and turns back to me. "So that means you weren't reading the Sailor V Manga,"She says and pouts.

"Really that is what you are worried about it," I tell her and she pouts more. "We have to wait till they attack because we can't draw attention to ourselves,"

"Good Idea." Mina says and turned to the store. "So we just have to sit here and watch the Store?"

I sighed and gave her the Sailor V Manga. I in turn pulled out the study guide books, which earned me a look from Mina "What?"

"Why did you buy that?"

"To study with," I said then looked back down at my book. "Hmm I must have gotten the wrong book these math problems are to easy," I muse out loud.

"Let me see," Mina says and I hand her the book. She opens the book looking at the problems. "Um Usagi these are really complicated,"

"Maybe for you but these are really easy," I tell her and take the book back. "I guess I can do them for fun," I tell her and take out a pen.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. Do you like Usagi being smart? Mina's stalkerish ways?

Anyway leave a comment and a fave :)

bye for now :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer! I don't own Ouran or Sailor moon!

* * *

"Mina I am bored!" I exclaimed looking at my 'Twin'.

Mina looked up from her Sailor V manga. Which she has been rereading for the last couple of hours. "Your the one who is suspicions of the store not me," Mina said and went back to her Manga.

I am I over reacting? Maybe the people were just tired from walking around the store. Am I losing my touch? 'Serenity I know there is something wrong with this store. I swear I am not crazy,' I prayed to Serenity. "If you don't think anything is wrong why don't you go home?" I asked Mina and she sighed and closed her book.

"Usagi," She said looking at me looking slightly worried.

"Its alright you can go. If something is up i'll call," I said and she got up and left. "now I am lonely," I mumbled.

Just then my cell phone went off. I looked at the screen it wasn't anyone's number that I knew. 'oh well.' I thought as I answered the phone.

'Is this Usagi?' A mans voice asked.

"Yes who might you be?"

'This is your Fiance's father, I am calling to tell you that the wedding will be in one months time. That is all," The man said and hung up. I nearly dropped it because I was so shocked.

My luck would have a Nega-creep appeared while I was shocked. I blinked and looked at the Nega-creep that was sucking life energy from people. The monster was dressed as the shoukan from mortal combat. Looked like him to. I stood up pushing all other thoughts to the black of my mind. "Sailor Cosmos Make-up!" I shouted and was instantly dressed as sailor cosmos. In one hand I held my sword and in the other I held a staff. "Evil as unpure as you will not go uncleansed!" I shouted and put my sword away holding the long white staff in front of the monster. The rainbow orb at the top began to glow. "In the name of the cosmos I will punish you!" I shouted and the light at the top of the staff were the orb rested. "Rainbow crystal attack!" I shouted and held the staff in front of me and it shot out at the creature.

"How dare you! You little brat!" The creature yelled and shot a dark attack at me which I avoided by ducking and rolling.

"Imperial crystal finish!" I shouted swapping my staff for my sword. I charged at the Nega-Creep and slashed it making him turn to dust.

I looked around and noticed everyone was beginning to wake up. I quickly grabbed my stuff and jumped out still transformed. When I was a safe distance away, i pulled out both of my weapons looking at them closely. My eyes widened when I realized what they were. The orb at the top of the staff are all the rainbow crystals and in the hilt of the sword shone the imperial silver crystal. "The two most powerful weapons in the universe are in my hands," I whispered and untransformed. I ran my hand threw my silver locks. I looked up at the sky, it wasn't dark out yet but I could still see my beautiful moon. "Mother my wedding has been moved up to one month time. What am I to do?" I asked "If I go through with marrying him the future will fall apart. Mother I really need your guidance," I whispered then looked down at my hands. Suddenly a small object landed in front of me. Picking it up and wiping the dust off I saw what the item was.

My mothers crown.

I felt tears come into my eyes as I gazed at the beautiful crown in my hands. the crown was more of a circlet made out of metal with silver gems and designs that would circle the moon symbol on my mother's head. I smiled as I remembered trying it on when I was younger. The crown is only passed down when the princess takes the throne, or when the princess is in need of guidance.

I smiled and placed the circlet on my head. I let out a small gasp as a bright light appeared before me and I was surrounded by different queens of the moon kingdom.

"Princess Serenity of the moon kingdom, and of the cosmos," I heard a voice say and I turned to see the first of my line.

The moon goddess Selene. My eyes widen and I instinctively fell to my knee. "There is no need for that my child," Selene said placing her hand on my head andhelped me up. Only for her and the rest of the former queens to fall to their knees.

"What is going on?" I asked shakily.

"We are bowing in respect to the future queen of the Cosmos. You are to be more powerful then even I," Selene said making me gasp.

More powerful then a goddess herself!

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"My darling Serenity," My mother said coming up to me and taking my hand.

"Mother what does she mean?" I asked looking up at my mother.

"You are to become a goddess," My mother said and I felt my eyes widen as I crumbled to the floor blinking.

"But Selene is the moon goddess," I argued and mother helped me up.

"You are to become the goddess of the Cosmos, You are going to me much more powerful then I," Selene said taking my hands. "And I could not be more proud of you," She said and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"B-but what am I to do about my arranged marriage?" I asked looking at all my ancestors.

"We will handle that my child," Selene said and I nodded before she sent me back.

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. sitting up I noticed it was completely dark out and that the moon was risen to the peak. I smiled looking up at the moon then I felt my eyes widen. "Serenity!" I shouted everyone must be worried sick.

{Kyoya POV}

It was the weekend and Tamaki wanted to do something but i refused. I had wanted to be with Usagi tonight but she called saying the girls were suspicious of her and had taken to stalking her. I sighed as I sat at my computer. After remembering everything I am worried sick for Usagi. Not only is she the moon princess but now she has taken up the role as the future queen of the cosmos. 'Will she ever have time for me?' I thought as I looked out my window. It was getting late, and I was wondering why Usagi hadn't called yet. Suddenly the phone rang and I answered it.

'HAVE YOU SEEN USAGI!" Some one shouted from the phone and I realized it was Usagi's guardian Haruka.

'Usagi is missing?!' "I have not," I stated calmly even though I am freaking out inside.

"IF SHE CALLS YOU, CALL ME!" The girl shouted and hanged up.

{time skip!}

I was pacing around my room. No one has heard from Usagi yet. I looked out my window and saw the full moon in the peak.

"Serenity I hope you are safe," I whispered looking at the moon.

{Usagi POV}

"Serenity I hope you are safe," I heard and I looked around and saw nothing.

I looked up at the moon, then I realized what is happening! It shouldn't be happening but yet it is. I am hearing someones pray to the moon. Only the queen or the goddess can hear someone's pray to the moon.

But that's not possible right?

"Please Usa be safe," The same voice prayed and I felt my eyes go wide.

Its Kyoya!

Why is he praying to the moon? I thought then slapped myself.

No one knows where I am!

Haruka is going to kill me. I thought miserably as I hopped off the tall building landing gracefully on my feet. I walked all the way to the shrine. I stood before the large amount of steps. I could sense all the scouts up there so I was a little hesitant. "Time to face the waves, literally," I mumbled as I quickly climbed the stares.

* * *

How was that? I have everything planned out for the wedding scene. MWAHHAHAHAHHA!

I am evil...

I have every major detail planned in my head, but I HATE filler chapters and I feel like drawing it out.

R&R

bye


	9. Chapter 9

disclaimer! I don't own Sailor moon, or Ouran!

* * *

{Usagi POV}

I start to walk up the stares to the shrine. "Man I remember when these climbing these stairs would make me out of breath," I said and laughed.

When I got to the top there stood my eight guardians and the two cats. They all had their arms crossed and were glaring at me. I nervelessly laughed and scrached the back of my head making the silver crown -Forgot that was there- fall off my head. The girls -and Artemis- eyes widened seeing the silver crown fall to the ground.

"Usagi why do you have your mothers crown?" Rei asked accusingly.

I quickly picked it up and put it in my bag. "Oh um hehehe" I laughed nervelessly.

"MORE THE REASON WHERE WERE YOU!" Haruka yelled making me flinch. Scared I ran and hid behind Haruhi.

"Haruhi keep that mean woman away from me," I told her holding on to her shoulders.

"Usagi, where were you," Haruhi said and pulled me in front of her.

I looked down. 'Should I tell them?' I thought and looked at the moon. 'How should I approach this mother?' I asked the moon, then I heard a voice in my head. "Serenity dear they must not know yet,"

'Yes mother,' I responded back and looked at my guardians.

"Well um there was an attack from the Nega-Earth, I killed it then took off. I must have used up a lot of energy because I um fell asleep," I said and scratched the back of my head.

"Usagi you promised you would call me if there was an attack," Mina said and grabbed my shoulders.

"Mina just before the attack I got a phone call saying my wedding has been moved up to one months time." I said and they all rushed into the shrine.

They started talking about this and that and I sneaked my way out of the shrine. When I was a safe distance away from the shrine I pulled out my phone and called Kyoya.

{Kyoya POV}

The phone rang and I fumbled to pick it up. "Hello?" I asked into the phone.

'hey Kyoya,'

"Usagi were the hell have you been," I exclaimed holding the phone closer to my ear.

'monster attack used up energy, fell asleep.'

"What aren't you telling me,"

'Damn your good,'

"Usa,"

'Fine my wedding has been moved up to one months time,' When she said that I almost dropped the phone.

'Kyo'

"Yes Usa?"

'You haven't spoke for five minutes'

"sorry I am just shocked"

'Kyo I am not going to marry this idiot. I have a destiny to full fill and I won't let him stop that,'

"I know Usa I just don't want your company to fall,"

'That's another thing, I was looking through my dads paper work and our company doesn't need a marriage to keep it running. The company is actually on its way of becoming the close to first top company in Japan. I have the eerie suspicion that they are manipulating my family.'

"I can have my families police force look into it"

'No Kyo they are trying to disgrace my family name, and I won't allow that to happen because I am Princess Serenity and no one gets away with disgracing me.'

"Usa were do I fit into everything?"

'Kyo don't worry you know how I feel about you, I will write it in the stars if I have to,'

"Usa you can't write names in the stars"

'Wanna bet? Kyo, cause this is one I would win,'

"I have no doubts that you can and would, but wouldn't your friends and the host find out about us?"

'Are you ready to tell everyone?'

"No..."

'okay then, ill wait till after we tell everyone,'

"Usa there isn't anything else your not telling me right?"

'I told you everything Kyo,'

{Usagi POV}

"I told you everything Kyo," I said into the phone.

'Bye my moon princess,'

"Bye my prince charming," I said and hung up.

I sighed and walked back to the shrine. When I got there everyone was still talking over about the wedding that they had't notice me slip in.

"On my Name Serenity will you all shut up?!" I exclaimed and held my head.

"Usagi are you all right?" Ami asked and rushed to my aide.

"I have a pounding headache and your arguing is not helping," I said and looked up at all of them. "My guardians arguing will get us no where, we must let the light of the moon guide us now,"

"Usagi do you really believe that the moon can help you with this?" Mako asked and I glared at her.

"Do not speak as if it can do nothing. The moon doesn't have to light up the night and guide the tides. If I say let the moon guide us then guide us it will." I said and looked at each one of them to get my message through.

They nodded their heads, but stayed silent. "The moon should be treated with respect. It may not be as bright as the sun but with out it the earth wouldn't survive," I said quietly. "So please don't speak like that about the moon."

"Yes of course," Haruka said and bowed, as did the others. "But what are we to do about your wedding?"

"We let the moon help us, that is what we do," I said and looked up at the full moon. "That is what we are meant to do,"

{No ones POV}

The eight guardians stared in shock at their princess. They were shocked because their clumsy, and forgetful princess is acting like a queen. Sitting in the light of the moon the guardians thought that their princess resembled one of not a queen but a goddess.

Little did they know that is what their princess is to be.

The goddess of the Cosmos.

* * *

Was that okay? Its short but it is a second update for the week end.

R&R K'ay?

Bye for now


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon or Ouran!

* * *

{Usagi POV}

The others weren't so sure about letting the moon guide us. I sighed. "Do you all have no respect?" I asked looking up from my game. Currently we all were at Crowns game center and I was playing the Sailor V game.

They looked shocked and took a step back. "Honestly, give me one time when you have prayed on the moon and it hasn't came through for you!" I Demanded quietly since we were in public.

They all looked down nothing to say. "Of course you don't have anything to say. The moon may not be as bright as the sun but it sure as hell lights the night up," I Growled and they were shocked by my language.  
'Yeah Yeah their pure and precious moon princess said hell,' I thought to myself.

"Usagi what has gotten into you?" Ami asked and I stood up and turned to them.

"Your unfaithfulness," I said and walked out the building. When I was out I ran letting my tears fall as I did. I ran till I got to a secluded part of the park. When I was under the cover of a tree I pulled out my mothers crown. I looked at the pure and gleaming crown.

"So beautiful," I whispered as I ran my hands over the gems, (My Precious! Lol No). "I trust you mother, Selene,"I Whispered gazing at the crown before I put it away in my bag. I layed back looking at the sun. Honestly I don't see peoples obsessiveness about the sun. All it is a star. Its not even the largest star! How ever a Moon that watches over the earth and the other planets of the Solar system now that is something to talk about. But at last no one remembers the moon kingdom. I held my hand up and clenched my hand into a fist. "One day I will make the earth people remember the true importance of the moon!"

"Usagi," I heard and I turned my head to see my guardians.

"We believe in the moon," Haruhi said. "I swear it on my earth," Haruhi said her hand clenched near her heart.

I felt a tear escape and I just started crying. "I am sorry I just can't handle everything that is going on" I cried and they all say down next to me. "I am supposed to be strong for you guys and now I have to be strong for my little brother and the guards and prince," I said still crying.

(Later)

I walked into the school and felt someone glomp on to my mid-section. I looked down and say my litter/big brother. "Ohnee-San!" He whispered and I bent down to hug him.

"Hey Otouto," I whispered back.

"I heard you disappeared on Saturday," He asked and he dragged me to the host room.

"Honey what I am about to tell you can not go back to the hosts or my guardians understand?" I asked and he started to look serious. "I spoke with mother through the royal crown," I said and his faced turned from serious to surprised.

"Really?" He asked and I nodded.

"We discussed my wedding which had been moved my to less then a month," I said and his face turned into a face of anger as he dragged me back to the host club.

To say the least they weren't happy

(Three weeks and six days later. In other words one day before her wedding)

As I have been for the last three weeks and six days I prayed to the moon. I felt a vibration and i sighed while picking up my phone. "Kyoya its late," I complained and heard him sigh.

'Just go outside your house Usa,'

"Fine," I said and hung up. I stood up dressed in a pale pink night gown. I shrugged my shoulders. what ever Kyoya wants this will have to work. I quietly walked down the stairs and out the door to see Kyoya.

He held his arms out and I went running into them. We haven't had a lick of time together since my guardians have been instant on being by my side.

"I've missed this," I whispered into his chest.

"Me too," He said into my hair.

"Kyoya when can we tell them? I miss hanging out with you," I said and he pulled back and looked me in the eye.

"When we stop your wedding," He said and I nodded as he pulled me back into his warm embrace.

"Kyoya I am scared. I have fought evil queens, leaders of darkness, black wizards and even Chaos its self, but I have never been this scared in my life," I said and my petted my back to calm me down.

"Usagi you are always saying believe in the moon," He whispered.

"I do. I am just afraid of what will happen. Will they retaliate and use what ever they have against my family, or will they make our lives personal hell. I have no doubt that the wedding will stop I am afraid what the consequences will be. " I felt hot tears rolling down my face.

"Its okay Usagi I don't like seeing your tears," Kyoya said as he wiped my tears away.

I looked up at him and he bent down and kissed me. Out of reflex I wrapped my arms tighter around him. He pulled me closer and we continued to kiss till we both needed air.

Good thing we both can hold our breath for a good amount of time. When we both pulled back we were breathing heavily.

"Kyoya," I whispered.

"Yes Usagi?"

"Kyoya I-I love you," I whispered and looked down.

I felt cool finer come under my chin lifting my face up to Kyoya's loving eyes. "I love you too," He whispered and I pulled him down for another kiss.

After he left I felt a little cold but I walked into my house smiling.

Too say less I woke up very happy the next morning even though it was the day of my wedding. I sat up in my bed and yawned looking over at the clock. It read 6:00. I screamed and got out of my bed. The bloody wedding will be in six hours! Maids rushed in asking what was wrong to see me curled up in a ball on the floor rocking back and forth.

"Miss Usagi are you all right?" One of my maids asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Can't you see the girl is freaking out over how she has to marry a guy she barely knows in six hours?!" The other maid shouted at the maid who pulled her hand away from my shoulder.

"I don't want to get married! I want to marry someone i love not a stranger!" I exclaimed and the maid who had yelled pulled me in for a hug.

"If we could we would stop the wedding," The maid whispered. "but right now you have to trust the moon,"

Did I mention these two were my handmaids from the moon kingdom? Guess not huh?

"Thank you Mami and Momo," I said looking from the maid.

One hugging me is Mami and the one who had originally her hand on my shoulder was Momo.

"Anything for our princess," they whispered and helped me up.

"Were's Luna?" Momo asked looking around.

"With Artemis," I said and looked down. Luna has been spending a lot of time with the others. I barely see her alone anymore.

"I will go get the guests. They have been waiting to see you," Momo said and bowed.

"All right lets get you changed out of your night clothes," Mami said and pushed me into my giant closet. Not really caring what I looked like I just put on a green shirt with a pink mini skirt.

I walked out to see seventeen people in my room. The boys blushed at what I was wearing. "Usagi! Its improper for a lady to show that much skin before shes married." Tamaki exclaimed turning bright red.

"Okay two things. First Have you all not seen my Sailor Scout uniform?" I asked and they all blushed.  
'Poor Kyoya was trying to hide his blush behind his note book'

"And Second technically I am supposed to get married today. Just not to a person I love," I whispered and swore I heard Kyoya growl.  
'Kyoya is Jealous,'

* * *

Yay! part one of the wedding is done! Was the Usagi Kyoya scene okay?

Comment, fave or follow!

Until next time

Writer~


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer! I do not Own Sailor moon OR Ouran

{no ones POV}

It wasn't exactly a cheery day. No it fact it was pounding rain and the wind was howling. Something was coming and some guardians have to stop it before it destroys the earth and cosmos.

{Usagi POV}

I stood in front of a full body mirror looking at my dress. It was white (No duh Usagi) and extremely long and poofy. I even had to wear a corset! Do you have any idea how long it took for my maids to put it on?! One Hour! It had a sweet heart neckline and it had silver gems going down from it. All in all it was beautiful. If only I was marring the right guy.

"Princess you truly look like a queen," Mami commented putting my vail on my hair which was out of its normal buns and flowed freely down my back. My hair was so long that it tailed behind me as I walked.

"Can't I put my hair up in my normal style?" I asked and Momo and Mami shook their heads. "But I have to much hair! Cant you at least put it up in a bun?"

"Princess with the amount of hair you have it would look like a giant mess on your head," Momo said and I sighed.

"Braid it," I commanded and they nodded putting it in a braid with gems and little white flowers. "Thank you," I said and smiled at my maids.

"Anything for you princess," They said and left the room.

I heard a knock on my door. "Come in," I said quietly and all my friends came in. Gasping as they layed their eyes on me.

"Usagi you look truly wonderful," Mina exclaimed.

"If only i was marring someone I loved," I said and I couldn't help but glance at Kyoya.

"Don't worry everything will work out fine," Haruhi said and then pushed everyone out of the room.

"Why did you do that?" I asked as she locked the door.

"Put a sound barrier up," She commanded and I did as I was told. "I saw you looking at Kyoya when you said that,"

I gulped. "You did,"

"Princess of the moon don't break my brothers heart," Haruhi said and I moved to hug her.

"Haru I would never ever in a million years do that. I love him," I said and whispered that last part.

"You do?" She asked looking up.

"Of course." I said and smiled at her. "Haruhi the princess and sailor earth I swear on the cosmos I would never ever hurt him," I promised and she smiled and left.

I sat down looking at the mirror. I picked up my bag and pulled the crown out. 'Wear it,' A voice commanded and I nodded and slipped the crown on over my vail. i let a single tear slip out.

I truly look like a queen on her wedding day. I looked at the clock and stood up. Five minutes. I turned around when the door opened to see my father standing there with tears in his eyes. "Serenity you look beautiful." Father said and he took me off guard using my full name.

"Thank you father shall we be going now?" I asked and he held out his arm for me.

I heard the music playing and we walked in father leading me down the aisle. People stood and my friends and family had tears in their eyes. Some tears of happiness and other tears of sorrow and sadness. Father walked me all the way down the aisle then went to sit down next to my mother and younger brother.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Usagi and Sujji in matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The Minister said and everyone stayed silent. No one daring to speak a word.

"Then let us conti-" But he was cut off by a bright light coming from my crown.

Suddenly Selene and my mother appeared next to me, making everyone gasp, and I am sure the people watching the wedding were gasping as well (The wedding was being aired across the country). "YOU DARE MARRY MY DAUGHTER!" Mother shouted making everyone gasp again.

Suddenly both Selene and Mother bowed to me. Earning a light gasp from me and my friends. "Princess, No GODDESS Serenity take your true form," Selene said and I nodded and transformed into princess Serenity, but I had wings on my back.

"Come my daughter," Mother said and I nodded and was about to go when someone pulled my hand back. I turned around and saw Sujji.

"You can't just come in here and stop our wedding!" He exclaimed.

"You all can't just have her!" My mother threw back.

"Mother you are scaring the humans," I said in and angelic voice. "Guardians!" I yelled and my friends stood up nine of them transformed into the Sailor Senshi and the other six transformed into guardians. They stepped up and bowed to the three of us.

"Stand up," I said and they stood.

"Nine senshi form a circle around your princess," Mother said and they did.

"Senshi now give your faith to your goddess!" Selene instructed and I felt all of their powers and faith. When I opened my eyes and looked down my silver hair had grown even longer! and my dress and become longer and it had gold dancing around on the fabric of the dress. I looked like a goddess.

"Goddess of the cosmos time stop!" I yelled and every earthling froze. The only ones left moving were the guardians and the unknown foe that was waiting.

"why did you call a time stop?" Tamaki asked.

"The battle is upon us. The battle that we will have to give everything for. The final battle before crystal Tokyo will be born" I said and Pluto nodded.

"Yes she is right," Pluto responded when they looked at her.

I turned to mother and Selene, "You two better leave this to us," I said and they nodded and smiled proudly.

"Serenity do your best! We will be watching over you," Selene said and disappeared with mother.

I turned back to my guardians and the earth guardians. I looked at Kyoya and he nodded and I ran into him and kissed him. "So this is your man," Mina said.

"We will talk of this later Goddess," Haruka said.

"Right now we have an enemy to to destroy." Michiru said.

"Girls and Guardians of earth," I said and looked at each of them. "This battle will not be easy. This is the final battle before we rebuild the world with the crystal empire. As you battle remember this. And do not give up. Because we all must feel and listen to The Pull Of the Moon"

* * *

Part 2 of the wedding and the beginning of the final battle!

Comment follow and fave.

See ya next time when They will be fighting for the earth and Cosmos.

Writer~


End file.
